


Took a Wrong Turn

by HomosexualFish



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomosexualFish/pseuds/HomosexualFish
Summary: A trio of knights find themselves in Remnant after taking a wrong turn on their way through the Abyss . With no way to return to Lordran, the knights must adapt to this new world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing a fanfic, this can only go well, right? heh....

**Chapter 1**

**Lordran**  
Cinis decided, as a Humanity Phantom latched itself onto his leg, that he did not enjoy being in the Abyss.   
  
To his left, Knight Artorias and the Lieutenant of his Abyss Watchers cut through the Phantoms in their path with all the ease of cutting through silk.  _Showoff_ s, Cinis thought to himself. It must be convenient, having cursed swords that can harm the incorporeal Phantoms _._ Naturally, the Knights who were sworn to fight the Abyss carried such weapons. Cinis did not, as it fell to him to fight demons instead. Lord Gywn knew this, yet still assigned him to this hellish pit? _I could be eviscerating demons in Izalith right now,_ Cinis thought to himself as Knight Artorias cleaved the Phantom from Cinis' leg.  _Instead I'm sitting here like a stump, contributing nothing to this assignment._ _  
_ Shaking himself out of these bitter and pointless thoughts, Cinis looked back to Knight Artorias and his Lieutenant to see how they were faring and saw- nothing. Cinis spun around wildly, trying to locate his compatriots. All he saw was the familiar dark of the Abyss, no sign of the two knights that had been with him mere moments ago. It was hard not to noticeArtorias and his Watchers with their massive stature and flowing capes, yet Cinis did not see them anywhere. He called out their names, but no response greeted him. As he called out again, Cinis felt a wave of weariness and exhaustion slam into him from seemingly nowhere.  _I shouldn't feel tired at all,_ was all Cinis had time to think before his knees buckled under him and his eyes fell shut. 

**Remnant**

Ruby and Weiss were having quite an interesting initiation. The young Huntresses-in-training watched as a massive knight pulled himself to his feet before them. He was at least 12 feet tall, clad in well-polished silver armor with a midnight blue hood and cape that reached his feet, a cloth of the same color hanging from his waist, and a tassel of the same shade of blue protruding from the top of the ornate beak-like helmet that completely hid his face. In his left hand he held an enormous and intricate great sword with a long hilt, wide guard, and double sided blade that had a blue hue when it caught the light. In his right hand he held a massive great shield with what appeared to be a tree pattern carved into it. Weiss decided she would rather avoid fighting this giant knight. She had more than enough experience with fighting giant knights as it was. Ruby seemed to be in no rush to fight him either, despite Ozpin saying to destroy everything they came across in the forest.  
  
  
The knight in question lowered his sword and shield, deciding that the diminutive people before him were not enemies. He bowed deeply, and introduced himself in a low echoing voice. “Greetings. I am Knight Artorias, the Abysswalker. Can you tell me what this place is? I am unfamiliar with this land.”  
Ruby responded cheerily, “This is the Emerald Forest! It’s south of Beacon Academy in Vale.”  
“I see. If it isn’t too much trouble I would like to accompany you for now. I do not know about this Emerald Forest, Beacon Academy, and Vale and I need to get to Lordran immediately.” Came the reply from Artorias.  
“You don’t know what Vale is?!” Weiss screeched incredulously.   
“No, I do not. I have never seen it on any map nor heard of it in any books in the Archives.”

“HOW CAN YOU NOT HAVE HEARD OF-“ Weiss’ shriek was cut off by a Ursa smashing into a nearby tree with an axe the size of a street sign embedded in its spine. Artorias smiled beneath his mask. Cinis always had had a way of making his presence known.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'll try to have a chapter out weekly. Hope you enjoyed, lemme know what you think.


End file.
